A Little Bit Of Love
by cremia-the-elf
Summary: Avalon White thought her life was perfect, she was rich,popular, had tons of friends, & was dating the hottest guy at school. How could her life get any better? While Regina Queen on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Avalon. Little did they know that once they met, their lives would change entirely.
1. Chair Swings & Red Cheeks

**A/N Hi, this is bigbadbeauty; this is a Modern!Rapple drabble, so you've been warned.**

**I changed their names and I'll notify you guys when I change more names for these drabbles.**

**Raven Queen : Regina Queen**

**Apple White : Avalon White**

**Briar Beauty : Rosetta Beauiry**

**Blondie Lockes: Brigette Lock**

**Holly O' Hair: Holly Heinderson**

* * *

Avalon beamed as she and her friends entered her school's yearly carnival. The sound of music and talking filled their ears and the welcoming smell of candy and other treats practically hugged their noses.

"Rosetta, you and the committee did a wonderful job here! I can't wait to get started!" Avalon said as she still marveled at the sight.

"Let's start off with a roller coaster; I need to get pumped up!" Rosetta exclaimed, throwing her hands up with a smile.

Avalon looked to what her friend had suggested, the ride was in the distance but she could hear the screams coming from it.

Heights + Rollercoaster + Avalon = Very bad things.

"Uh, why don't we split up?" Avalon suggested, she wanted to try anything to not get on that thing.

"Sure, come on Holly; meet back here for lunch. Holly, we've got to hurry before the line gets too long." said Rosetta as she pulled her brunette friend with her.  
Avalon stood by her other friend, Bridgette, who was texting away as normal.

"So, it's just us now." Avalon chuckled, "Why don't we start off with the chair swing?" "Sure!" Bridgette said in her normal perky voice before they walked to ride.

* * *

_No, this can't be happening_ Avalon thought as she looked at the swings that were left. They couldn't sit near each other due to the lack of room for another pair.

"You girls will just have to spilt up, luckily we have two more seats." Said the man running the ride as he scratched his greying hair.

He guided Avalon to a chair next to girl with raven black hair that had violet streaks here and there.

The blonde wiggled nervously in the seat, it was awkward sitting next to a girl you barely knew. Soon enough the ride had started, after they began to lift off the ground Avalon threw her hands up as they began to spin around fast; she felt exhilarated as her golden locks blew in the wind.

But after a while, the happiness Avalon had just felt was replaced by fear as the wind rocked the chair to the side.

Without thinking, Avalon grabbed the hand of the stranger next to her for comfort. Avalon soon realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away in embarrassment, and her cheeks flushed a deep red almost looking like an apple.

The stranger smiled at her, "It's okay, you can hold my hand until the ride is over."

Avalon's fear evaporated when her hand reconnected with the strange girl next to her. 

* * *

The ride soon stopped and sadness overtook Avalon. She didn't know why, but for some strange reason, the stranger gave her a sense of safety.

"I'm sorry for holding your hand out of the blue like that." Avalon apologized as she got off the ride.

"It's all good,being scared is a part of life. Anyway, I'm Regina." Regina said as she reached her hand out for Avalon to shake.

"I'm Avalon." Avalon said shaking Regina's hand before walking off with Bridgette.

Avalon still couldn't tell why she felt a tingling feeling whenever she thought about Regina.


	2. Break Ups & Coffee Beans

**A/N: Hello, welcome to another chapter of this story; in this chapter Regina gets to know a little bit more about Avalon other than her name.**

**I have changed some more names**

**Devlyn = Daring**

* * *

Regina walked in a small cafe called The Little Venus Cafe; she had needed something new other than tea from her friend's father's tea shop. She had surprisingly ended up there, and had known that the place was famous for its lattes.

She plopped herself at an empty table near a window and placed her bookbag in front of her. She looked around the room, it was filled with teens but mostly couples that were acting all lovely dovey.

She placed her grey jacket over her seat and got up to stand in line. At least she'd have time to look over the menu, and soon it was her turn in line.

A girl with ginger hair, pale skin, and green eyes flashed a smile at her, " What may I get for you?" she asked, her voice almost as sweet as frosting.

"I'll have one mocha latte please." Regina said as she began digging around in her purse for her debit card.

"That'll be 2.75," said the cashier before swiping Regina's card.

After a few short minutes, her drink was ready and Regina began to make her way back to her table.

She sat herself down as she began to drink her latte, she had just begun to start on her math before she heard something coming for the other side of the room.

Regina walked over to where the noise was coming from, she couldn't help it but she wanted to know what was happening.

She wasn't the only one who wanted to see what was happening; people were clustered around the table where the noise was coming from. Regina mad her way through the crowd and saw a familiar person fighting with a blonde teenage boy.

"Devlyn, how could you!" cried the familiar girl, tears streamed down her face while the boy remained calm,"I leave for a few minutes and when I come back, you're flirting with another girl! Again!"

"Avy, you're drawing attention to us." said Devlyn who had noticed the crowd around them wanting to know about the commotion.

"Good, let them see how terrible you are! You're a lying, cheating, asshole who only cares about himself!" She screamed before storming out of the cafe.

Regina remembered who she was, "Avalon," she said under her breath before chasing after her.

She threw open the door and looked around, she had made great distance in the past few seconds. Regina began to run after her, even though they barely knew each other they felt close.

"Avalon!" Regina cried as she ran down the streets like a madman trying to find the blonde. People had turned their heads to see what she was running to but shrugged it off and thought she was halted as she heard Regina's voice, she felt waves of tingles erupt from her hand and soon spread to her body. Regina had soon caught up with the blonde and held on to her for dear life as she caught her breath.

Regina looked in Avalon's bright blue eyes and smiled, "Would you mind explaining what happened a few minutes ago?"

Avalon wiped her eyes and nodded, they made their way to a bench and Avalon poured everything out.

"I really thought that he was the one, my knight in shining armor." Avalon said as she leaned against Regina's shoulder.

"Well, now you're one step closer to finding that knight." Regina said but for some odd reason it pinched her heart, she never felt this way with anyone though.

Avalon flashed a smile at her before gathering her things, "I should head home now, my mom might get worried."

"It's fine," Regina didn't want Avalon to go, she felt warm and safe near her "If you need anything else, call me."

Regina gave the blonde a tiny paper with her numbers scribbled on it. Regina walked back to cafe with a tiny pain in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Well, just to clarify a few things, this chappie is just a little filler.**

**Also, I am in desperate need for a cover; so if anyone can draw or edit photos and loves this shipping, I need you to help me. Please PM me for ****details****.**


End file.
